Kalau Aizen-sama Mati,
by Roux Marlet
Summary: "Aku denger... Aizen-sama sekarat!" / "Yang bener?" / "Waktu Aizen-sama tinggal sedikit..." / "Siapa dari sepuluh orang itu yang layak?" / "Di mana-mana, pemimpin itu selalu Nomor Satu." / "Yang punya hak kan yang sulung, yang tertua." / Kira-kira siapa yang bakal jadi pewaris Aizen, jadi 'putera mahkota' Las Noches? - Current Espada, OOC


Kalau Aizen-sama Mati, ...

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Espada & Aizen S., OOC

.

.

.

Di sebuah dunia bernama Bumi Bolong alias _Hueco Mundo_, tinggallah seorang tiran bernama Aizen Sousuke. Tiran satu ini amat sangat kejam, terutama terhadap rakyat _Soul Society_. Pria yang putar haluan dari shinigami menjadi setengah _hollow_ ini juga pernah berniat membantai penduduk satu kota penuh, kota malang di dunia kita yang bernama Karakura, demi masuk ke Istana Kerajaan.

Bahkan terhadap _anak-anak_nya sendiri, Aizen tak berperasaan.

Coba saja kita lihat di dalam Istana Las Noches, kastil berkubah tempat tinggal Aizen bersama putera-puteri angkatnya tersebut.

.

.

"Gyaah! Nnoitra! Jangan kauinjak... Tidaaak~" Seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut _pink_ jerit-jerit nista.

Yang diteriaki malah nutup kuping dan bales teriak, "Apanya yang diinjak, Szayel-Koplo?! Aku nggak nginjak apa-apa!"

"Itu, itu..." Si Koplo nangis, nunjuk-nunjuk lantai di bawah kaki Nnoitra. Dan dia sekarang mbungkuk kayak mau nyium tuh _boots_ hitam bau yang ga pernah dicuci sama yang punya.

Nnoitra melirik ke bawah dan…

"Setengah nyawaku!" jerit Szayel lagi, menarik beberapa benda mungil yang barusan dinodai oleh sepatu laknat si Quinta.

"Ampun. Boneka gilamu itu ternyata," gerutu Nnoitra sementara Szayel meneruskan konser-tanpa-nada-mengasihani-diri-sendiri.

Zuung.

**BLAARR!**

Sebuah _cero_ biru menghantam tubuh Szayel.

"Itu berlebihan, Starrk," tegur Espada lain—sambil terkekeh—di seberang ruangan.

Si Primera hanya melancarkan jurus mautnya—menguap—lalu mengangkat satu kaki ke atas sofa, di mana tubuhnya dari tadi berbaring. Ampun. Nembakin _cero_ aja sambil tiduran.

Satu-satunya Espada yang berani menegur Starrk adalah yang punya peringkat lebih tinggi darinya—Yammy.

"Baru kali ini Aizen-sama memberi libur panjang," gumam Starrk, "jadi jangan ganggu istirahatku."

Di sebelah sana, Szayel dengan ajaib berdiri lagi, sehat walafiat tak kurang suatu apa hanya baju putihnya agak menghitam di bagian perut. Matanya menyipit ke arah Starrk. "Tanpa pose, huh," ujar Szayel, ngomentarin cara nembak Starrk yang nggak ada elitenya sama sekali. Lalu dia inget masalahnya sendiri.

"Nnoitra! Kamu harus bantu aku nyuci _mereka_!"

"Nggak sudi! Emang aku babumu apa? Kamu kan udah punya banyak babu di bawah sana?!"

"Gara-gara Aizen-sama ngasih libur panjang—catat: untuk yang pertama kali—semua _fraccion_-ku mudik tau!"

"Masa mudik semua?"

"Udahlah! Kamu suruh Tesla bantuin!"

"Sialan. Emangnya Tesla babumu! Nggak bisa, nggak bisa! Tesla cuma boleh jadi pelayanku!"

-Di suatu tempat di Las Noches, Tesla bersin-

Sementara Szayel dan Nnoitra tetep debat masalah babu, Yammy ngelanjutin aktivitasnya sendiri—nonton pertandingan catur. Barragan vs Ulquiorra. Sapa yang menang nanti yaa? Biasanya sih putih—kali ini dipegang Barragan—yang menang. Nggak tau kenapa. Mungkin aura serbaputih Las Noches membuat sugesti kekalahan bagi yang njalanin bidak item.

Bidak-bidak catur itu sudah nggak bagus lagi. Papannya pun udah retak. Aizen-sama ga mau ngganti yang baru. Soalnya yang bikin jadi kayak gitu adalah Barragan, yang dulu kalah main lawan Tousen. Masak kalah main catur sama tunanetra sih? Malu-maluin banget. *author dikapak pake Arrogante*

Di sudut lain ruangan, Aaroniero lagi ngelap sebuah tabung kaca dengan tjara saksama dan dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnja (?). Menara Aaroniero lagi direnovasi, dari dulu rusak parah hampir rubuh gara-gara kakak-beradik Kuchiki berulah di sana, dan baru kemarinlah Aizen-sama mau manggil tukang.

Dekat situ, Grimmjow lagi adu panco sama Zommari. Dari tadi kedua tangan kekar hasil _fitness_ itu saling taut dalam diam, tanpa suara, tanpa sepatah kata, mata keduanya bersua... *Hoi, ini bukan fic yaoi!*

Tiba-tiba…

**BRAKKK!**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan seorang wanita berambut pirang menerjang masuk.

Nnoitra, yang dari dulu memang antipati sama perempuan, ngerutin mukanya jadi kayak baju belum disetrika (?)

Beberapa pasang mata terarah pada si pendatang baru, Mbak Tia Harribel.

"Hei. Aku denger," bisik Harribel dramatis, "Aizen-sama... sekarat."

DUERR.

Semua kegiatan berhenti.

Bahkan seorang Starrk terlompat bangun dari hibernasinya (?)

"Apaaa?"

"Hoaahpaah?"

"_What the h*ll_?!"

"Apa iya?"

"Yang bener?"

"Enelan?"

"Ciyuus?"

"Bohong ah."

Harribel melempar _death glare_ pada Aaroniero yang ngomong terakhir tadi. Padahal percuma, Noveno Espada itu ga bakal lihat. Wajah Aaroniero kan ketutup topeng panjang yang kayak papan setrika.

"Eh, beneran sekarat? Emang sakit apa?" tanya Ulquiorra. _Kok Aizen-sama ga pernah cerita ke aku, ya?_ batinnya. _Apakah ini gejala alergi kronis dari hougyoku?_

Espada perempuan itu menggeleng. "Aku nggak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, tadi aku kebetulan denger si Buta Asli sama si Pura-pura Buta—Ichimaru, soalnya sipit dan selalu keliatan merem—itu ngomongin Aizen-sama."

Yang lain-lain sekarang udah ngumpul, duduk melingkar di lantai kayak anak pramuka pas acara api unggun.

"Mereka ngomongin soal hukum kekaisaran Hueco Mundo," lanjut Harribel, "terus '_Waktu Aizen-sama tinggal sedikit... Kondisinya terus memburuk..._' yang ngomong ini si Ichimaru, tampangnya sedih gimana gitu. Habis itu Tousen bilang, _'Siapa dari sepuluh orang itu yang layak? Untuk harta sebanyak itu dan istana ini.'_"

Berita ini betul-betul menggemparkan! Lebih gempar dari gemparan fakta bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo putra seorang _Quincy_, lebih dahsyat daripada kenyataan di mata Kuchiki Rukia bahwa Aaroniero adalah Shiba Kaien yang sudah mati (?)

Kesimpulan dalam pikiran masing-masing: Aizen-sama akan mati sebentar lagi, dan salah satu Espada akan mewarisi tahta dan hartanya.

Semenit kemudian, para Espada tenggelam dalam debat kusir tentang siapa _yang layak_ itu.

"Kalo Aizen-sama mati... Siapa yang bakal gantiin tempatnya?" Harribel membuka diskusi.

"Sudah pasti aku. Aku _Cero_. Nomorku tertinggi," ujar Yammy sok wibawa.

"Hoaahm..." Starrk bicara, diawali dengan kuapan, diselingi kudapan (?) diakhiri dengan ucapan, "Aku kan Nomor Satu, Yammy. PRIMERA! Di mana-mana pemimpin itu selalu nomor satu."

"Nggak bisa! Pemimpin itu harus yang senior! Dalem monarki juga, yang punya hak adalah yang sulung, yang tertua, iya kan? Apalagi _dulunya_ kan aku Rajanya…" ucap Barragan agak galau plus miris akibat nostalgia. Lagian mana bisa dibilang Barragan itu _putera sulung_nya Aizen? Orang usianya Mbah Luisenbarn aja hampir dua kali lipatnya Aizen (?)

"Mm, tapi," kali ini si _stoic_ yang ngomong, "Aizen-sama pasti nyerahin tahta ke aku." Ulquiorra's PeDe Mode: On.

"Sok! Cuma gara-gara dulu kamu yang dipercaya nyulik _La Princessa_, nggak berarti Aizen-sama mau ngasih kepercayaan penuh untuk ini!" cecar Harribel. "Kalo menurutku ya, karena sekarang ini budaya patrilineal sudah tergeser, berikut naiknya peran dan hak perempuan dan bla bla bla…" Harribel mulai berorasi ngaco kayak dia itu Menteri Pemberdayaan Perempuan ato apa, tapi diinterupsi oleh Grimmjow.

"Gak mungkin, Harribel, Aizen-sama tu kan penganut patriarki sejati," ujar si Rambut Biru tambah ngaco. "Yang jelas, aku punya _cero_ terkuat di sini!" tegas si _Panther_, dagu diangkat, tangan di pinggang, yaak senyum... Jepret (?)

"Seenaknya. _Cero_ milikku lebih kuat, tau!" sambar Nnoitra.

"O yea?!" tantang Grimmjow ngalay.

"Yea!" sahut Nnoitra tak kalah alay. "Mo bukti?"

"Buktiin!" seru Grimmjow.

Kedua Espada itu sudah berdiri dan ngeluarin bola-bola reiatsu—yang satu dari telapak tangannya, pose para _hero_, sedang yang satunya malah melet menampakkan tato di indera pengecap itu—ketika tujuh suara teriak,

"Woooi!"

**BLAAR.** Sekali lagi ada ledakan _cero_ di ruangan yang entah kenapa dibuat amat luas oleh Aizen itu. Untuk membuat anak-anak berandal ini puas mainan _cero_,_ sonido, _dsb. kali ya?

Tapi ledakan itu bukan terdiri atas dua _cero_. Tiga. Keren lagi warnanya. Merah, kuning emas, sama ijo. Kayak lampu bangjo. Yang merah ngehantam Grimmjow dan yang kuning kena Nnoitra; yang terakhir, yang bikin kedua _cero_ lainnya jadi senjata makan tuan itu, mantul ke dinding.

Ulquiorra, telunjuknya teracung ke tengah-tengah kedua biang ribut yang sekarang pada terkapar itu, berujar pelan,

"Mengganggu."

Tujuh Espada lain _sweat drop_.

"Eh, Ulquiorra? Kamu nyadar nggak, kalo _cero_mu malah bikin bolong tembok situ."

Wajah horor Ulquiorra yang kayak nangis darah-ijo itu noleh ke arah pembicara barusan: Yammy.

Yammy, yang badannya nota bene paling besar di antara Espada dan jelas yang paling hebat, keder juga dikasih pandangan sedingin es sama sohib-bukan-sohib-nya itu.

"...Malah bagus, kan? Hitung-hitung Aizen-sama gak usah bayar biaya listrik buat AC sama kipas angin, udah ada angin alami dari luar."

DOEENG. Jawaban tak terduga dari Tuan Schiffer. Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra. Selama ini Mami Aizen telah salah menilaimu!

"Sudah, sudah. Kita lanjutin yang tadi," kata Starrk. Tumben ga pake angop.

Nnoitra dan Grimmjow udah bangkit dari kubur (?) maksudnya udah bangun dari puing-puing ledakan terus gabung sama yang lain. Masih sambil dorong-dorongan, ga puas karena _battle_ mereka diinterupsi.

"Aku, dengan otak bisnisku dan harta warisan itu, bisa jadiin Hueco Mundo lebih makmur, kaya-raya, berlimpah susu dan madunya (?), banyak pariwisata, perusahaan, bank, bla bla bla…" Kali ini Aaroniero yang berorasi. Yap, satu-satunya Espada yang nyinggung-nyinggung tentang harta. Dari tadi yang dibicarain kan kekuasaan, iya to?

"Otak bisnis, kalo nggak diimbangi sama otak jenius nan sempurna, kayak apa jadinya?" bantah Szayel dengan serius. Kegilaannya beraksi. "Hueco Mundo butuh pemimpin yang _pintar_," ujar si Pinky, mengetuk samping kepalanya dengan telunjuk. "Dan... siapa lagi kalo bukan _aku_ si Sempurna ini? Fufufu." Mulai lagi, ketawa sendiri kayak orang kena sakit mental. Itulah Szayel, otaknya rada ga beres, dikit-dikit marah, dikit-dikit ketawa.

"Yang namanya orang pintar, bakal kalah kalo lawan penyihir," timpal Zommari yang dari tadi belum ngomong. "Aku bisa membuatmu menuruti perintahku dengan mudah, dengan _Amor_-ku."

"Haah. Ya nggak bisa gitu, curang namanya, pake senjata andalan," bantah Nnoitra, yang nggak punya nama keren buat senjata andalannya.

"Aku punya _Teatro de Titere_," ujar Szayel pongah, mbanggain boneka-boneka maksiatnya yang tadi diinjak Nnoitra. Udah lupa masalah babu tadi kayaknya.

"_Lanza del Relampago_." Ulquiorra ga mau kalah.

"_Ola Azul_." Harribel nambah.

"Cukup. Nggak bakal selesai kalo gini caranya!" potong Grimmjow, padahal sebetulnya dia sendiri mo ngejagoin _Gran Rey Cero_-nya.

"Selesai gimana? Sebetulnya kan udah selesai kalo Aizen-sama udah nulis wasiat, kan?" sahut Simbah Barragan.

"Eh."

"Iya, ya."

"Kok nggak kepikir dari tadi?"

"Barragan juga telat ngomongnya!"

Lagi-lagi Aaroniero dikasih _death glare_, kali ini oleh sang Mantan Raja _Hollow_. Ga ngaruh, ga ngaruh! Kalo mo ngasi _death glare_, tu papan seluncur kudu dilepas dulu, habis itu... mungkin malah Barragan-nya yang mrinding disko, liat apa yang ada di balik layar (?) karena bukan wajah cakep Kaien yang bakal tampak, tapi tabung akuarium berisi... *piip*

"Kalo gitu..." ujar Harribel, tersenyum misterius.

.

.

Kamar Aizen Sousuke. Lantai teratas Las Noches. Kamar ketiga belas (?) dari tangga. Pintu kayu jati. Gagang pintu bersepuh emas.

Kesepuluh _arrancar_ terkuat itu sekarang udah nggerombol di depan pintu _wah_ itu. Di dalam ada suara. Kayaknya Ichimaru sama Tousen, para jongos setia Aizen, lagi di dalem.

Tanpa suara, kesembilan orang itu mendorong Ulquiorra mendekat untuk nguping.

Si empunya kuping kelelawar cuma bisa pasrah. Dia berjongkok dengan nggak elitenya, kepala nempel di pintu.

"…mungkin sebentar lagi," ujar Tousen.

"Kalau begitu, mereka harus diberitahu secepatnya," imbuh Ichimaru.

"Gin… Kaname…" Terdengar suara lemah Aizen.

Ulquiorra mendengar suara ranjang berderit pelan.

"Mereka ada di luar," ujar Aizen.

Bak disambar petir, Ulquiorra melompat menjauhi pintu.

"_Dia tahu!_" serunya tanpa suara.

Pintu itu terbuka sebelum satupun dari sepuluh Espada itu sempat ber-_sonido_. Kayaknya mereka pada udah pikun bahwa _pesquisa _Aizen adalah yang paling canggih di Hueco Mundo.

Ichimaru berdiri di ambang, mengamati kesepuluh watados—atau yang berusaha dibikin keliatan tanpa dosa—itu dengan air muka tak tertebak.

"Ngapain kalian di sini?" tanyanya.

"Kami, eh..."

"Ngg..."

"Suruh mereka masuk, Gin," perintah Aizen dari dalem.

DEG!

Hampir semua mata para Espada menusuk Harribel, yang tadi ngide buat ke kamarnya Aizen-sama. Sekarang, apa? Mungkin hak siapapun pewaris tahta Las Noches itu dibatalin gara-gara mereka semua nguping tanpa izin.

Kesepuluh jiwa-jiwa tak berhati itu masuk ke dalam dengan cemas.

Aizen di atas tempat tidur, setengah duduk bersandar bantal, megang selembar kertas dan pena.

Demi ngeliat kertas itu, para Espada teriak dalam hati,

"_Wasiat!"_

Mata cokelat Aizen menjelajah kesepuluh wajah anak-anaknya. Sayu. Lemah.

Pertemuannya dengan Inoue Orihime membuat Ulquiorra sedikit punya nurani, jadi dia tanya, "Aizen-sama baik-baik aja?"

Aizen terbatuk. "Aku… merasa kurang sehat."

Betapa tegarnya pemimpin mereka satu ini. Udah sekarat hampir modarpun, ngakunya cuma kayak orang masuk angin. (?)

"Ah, kalian sedang apa di luar kamarku tadi?"

WAAAA! Harus jawab apa nih?!

"Mereka nguping, Aizen-sama," Ichimaru yang nyahut.

Ichimaru! Sialan kau!

Alis Aizen berkerut. "Nguping?" gumamnya. "Apa itu benar, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra ga punya pilihan lain kecuali ngangguk. Dia ga mau bohong sama Aizen. Ulquiorra kan anak baik (?)

_Ulquiorra! __Pengkhianat kau!_ seru sodara-sodaranya dalam hati.

Aizen diem. Nunduk ngeliat kertas yang dipegangnya. Entah mikir apa.

Tousen ngomong, "Aizen-sama, lebih baik sekarang."

Plik plik. Semua telinga menegak. Dag dig dug juga.

Sang tiran mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya menatap wajah satu orang.

"Yammy," ujarnya.

APAA! KENAPA YAMMY?!

"Ya, Aizen-sama," sahut Yammy sok ngerendah padahal batinnya ngelonjak-lonjak.

"Kamu," kata Aizen.

"Ya," sahut Yammy.

"Kamu," ujar Aizen, keliatan galau.

"Ya," sahut Yammy.

"Kamu... uhuk-uhuk." Aizen batuk lagi.

"...ya, Aizen-sama?" Mulai ga sabar nih si Espada jumbo.

"Kamu..." ulang Aizen, "harus… lebih merhatiin hewan piaraanmu itu. Tadi pagi dia buang air di depan lemariku."

JDEER.

Sementara hati Yammy yang emang udah berlubang itu makin hancur, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, dan Barragan nyaris nggak bisa nahan semburan tawa. Untung waktu itu Aizen ngomong lagi.

"Starrk."

Primera Espada itu tetep pasang ekspresi males seperti biasa.

"Ya, Aizen-sama?"

Hee?

Nggak, nggak mungkin Starrk...

Starrk sama dengan Tukang Tidur. Raja ditambah Tukang Tidur sama dengan kehancuran Hueco Mundo.

Aizen mengumumkan, "Aku memilihmu untuk ini."

Dan orang nomor satu Hueco Mundo itu melambaikan kertas yang dipegangnya ke arah Starrk.

_WHAAATT?_

Mata sipit Starrk yang hampir senantiasa kebuka separo itu sampe mbelalak lima kali lipat (?). Tak percaya pada nasib mujurnya. Adakah Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya? Teorinya tentang angka satu terbukti benar! Oh, dia harus segera kasih tau Lilinette soal ini...

"Aizen-sama, ini... ini nggak adil!" jerit Barragan. "Apa Anda lupa siapa penguasa Hueco Mundo dulunya?!"

"Kenapa Starrk? Kenapa bukan _aku_?!" raung Yammy.

"Aizen-sama, hamba tahu hamba tak pantas menjadi pewaris tahta Las Noches," gumam Ulquiorra amat sangat pelan.

"Harusnya kan aku!" imbuh Grimmjow.

"Pale lu! Akulah yang lebih pantas!" sergah Nnoitra membabi buta.

"Hei. Di sini ada si Sempurna yang jauh lebih layak dipilih!" seru Szayel ikut-ikutan.

Kamar Aizen yang tadinya tenang dan damai jadi ajang debat kusir jilid dua. Si pemilik kamar mengangkat tangannya, minta perhatian, tapi ga ada yang merhatiin.

_Pesquisa_ yang dimiliki tiap Espada membuat mereka sadar ada suatu tekanan reiatsu.

**ZRRUG.**

Reiatsu mencekam itu sukses membuat mereka bersepuluh jatuh berlutut.

"Katakan," bisik Aizen berbahaya, "apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kalian berdebat?"

Nyali mereka jadi ciut.

"Jawab aku," ujar Aizen lagi. "Ulquiorra?"

Mati sudah kalo Ulquiorra yang ditanyain. Di hadapan Aizen, jujur hampir selalu berarti ajur.

"Kami… kami menunggu Anda memberitahu siapa pewaris Anda, Aizen-sama," sahut si Cuatro.

Aizen tidak tampak terkejut. "…Dari mana kau—kalian—tahu tentang ini?"

Mata Ulquiorra dan yang lain melirik ke arah satu-satunya kaum Hawa di ruangan itu. Harribel sendiri pasang tampang _innocent_.

Aizen berpikir.

"Jadi…" lanjutnya, "kalian tidak suka kalau aku memilih Starrk?"

Hening.

Ya jelas laaah, tampang _ora mbejaji_, ga meyakinkan, kayak gitu...!

"Starrk?" Aizen beralih pada si Primera. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Starrk ga tau harus ngomong apa.

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini cukup lama. Dan menurutku, kaulah yang pantas," sabda Aizen.

_Waaa! Aizen-sama! Anda sungguh baik hati…_ batin Starrk. _Saya janji ga bakal tidur kelamaan lagi... (?)_

"...Eee. Aizen-sama, saya... saya sangat tersanjung, Anda memberikan kehormatan itu pada saya."

Barragan udah megap-megap mo pingsan, dan baik Grimmjow maupun Nnoitra nggigit bagian dalem mulut mereka demi nahan diri nggak nabok Starrk pake _cero_.

"Kalau begitu..." ujar Aizen, "kau siap untuk berangkat ke Tartarus hari ini. Mereka tidak suka menunggu."

Petir. Menyambar. Kepala. Starrk.

"Ap-apa maksudnya, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen dengan kalemnya nunjuk Starrk sambil bicara, "Aku memilihmu menjadi pewaris sekaligus putera mahkota Las Noches... untuk menjadi pendamping hidup puteri Hades. Tentu saja kau akan dapat bagian harta paling banyak dariku, juga istana ini."

.

.

"Eeee... Etoo... Aizen-sama, saya… saya... saya dengan sukarela melepas hak itu," ujar Starrk terbata-bata. Istana dan hartanya sih boleh-boleh aja, tapi… jadi suaminya puteri Dunia Bawah? _No way_. "Barragan, silakan, kau boleh ambil."

"Aku? Aku sudah terlalu tua buat jadi pengantin, nggak mungkin lah!"

Tumben Barragan mbangga-banggain gelar S3-nya itu: Sampun Sepuh Sanget.

"Usia bukan masalah di Tartarus." Tahu-tahu Tousen bersuara.

"Ahahaha. Untung banget aku nggak perlu terlibat dalam tetek bengek—" tadinya Harribel mo bilang percomblangan buta, tapi diralat karena ada Aizen, "—perjodohan ini." Pandangannya ngejek sembilan Espada lainnya, seakan ngomong, _"Rasain lu cowok-cowok!"_

"Puteri itu punya saudara laki-laki yang juga lagi cari istri," imbuh Ichimaru.

Sebelah mata Harribel kedutan.

"Yammy, kau kan nomor tertinggi, ya kan? Kau saja sana!" seru Barragan cepat.

"Eh? A-aku, karena aku rendah hati, eh, Grimmjow, buat kau saja," kilah Yammy.

"Nggak, nggak! Nnoitra aja!"

"Szayel! Szayel lebih pantas, iya, dia kan si Sempurna!"

"Fufufu… akhirnya aku yang sempurna ini… apa? Waa! Nggak mau! Zommari aja!"

Debat Kusir Jilid Tiga. Lokasi: Kamar Aizen Sousuke.

Aizen, yang jarang sekali menunjukkan emosinya, akhirnya nggak tahan juga.

JDET. _Anger mark_.

"_Kalau nggak ada yang mau_," bisik Aizen plus tekanan reiatsu lagi, "kudengar Hades lagi butuh banyak budak."

SYUUT. Debat berhenti mendadak.

APAAA?

"Kaname."

Tousen dengan kecepatan kilat ngebuka sebuah _garganta_.

Dan dengan dorongan badai reiatsu Aizen, kesepuluh _arrancar_ malang itu kelempar ke dalam.

Detik berikutnya, yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah wajah merah besar mengerikan yang ngalahin horornya Ulquiorra.

Dewa angker yang kabarnya cuma ada di mitologi Yunani itu menyeringai.

"Selamat datang, budak-budakku…"

HUWAAAA!

.

.

Pada akhirnya, debat Espada bertajuk "Kalo Aizen-sama mati" tidak memperoleh kesimpulan apa-apa. Mungkin akan lebih tepat kalo dibilang: "Kalo para Espada mati di Tartarus, Aizen ga usah ribet mikirin pembagian warisan."

Kejam dan tak berperasaan, itulah sang tiran Aizen Sousuke.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

**A.N.**

Ide awal cerita gila dan aneh semacam ini muncul pada hari-hari akhir menjelang UN (?) tapi baru sekarang bisa diselesaiin dan dipublish :D juga dibumbuin setitik info tentang Mitologi Yunani. Sebetulnya Tartarus itu salah satu nama tempat di Dunia Bawah.

Note: _Hueco Mundo_: The World of Hole

Tentang umurnya Aizen dan Barragan, saya mbayangin Aizen sekitar 40-an (tampang bapak-bapak) sedang satunya kan udah mbah-mbah. *padahal di dunia Bleach, mereka-mereka itu umurnya pada ratusan taun* :P

Terima kasih sudah membaca... Berkenan memberi komentar?

_Merci beaucoup, thank you very much._ n_n

.

.

**EXTENDED ENDING**

.

.

"Katakan, Ichimaru," ujar Tousen, "apa yang kauberikan dalam makanan_nya_ tadi?"

Si Wajah Rubah tersenyum licik. "Arsenik."

Tousen menggeleng. "Duh, harusnya kau tanya aku dulu. Jangan beri _dia_ arsenik. Racun manusia nggak mempan sama roh."

"Oh, gitu?" sahut Ichimaru, tetap menyeringai. "Tapi tanda-tandanya berhasil. Mestinya beberapa jam lagi _dia_ mati."

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Aizen-sama mati—"

"—seluruh Hueco Mundo menjadi milik kita. Benar."

Kedua mantan shinigami itu berkasak-kusuk di ruangan raksasa Espada, ruangan yang salah satu sisinya bolong besar akibat _cero_ seseorang.

"Ini angin dari mana, ya?" gumam Tousen.

"Tembok di depanmu. Salah satu anak-anak itu mainan _cero_," sahut Ichimaru.

Tousen menggigil. Baju putihnya yang tanpa lengan membuatnya kedinginan. "Lubang lagi?" gerutunya. "Kukira setelah Wonderweiss minggat, hal semacam ini nggak akan terjadi lagi."

"Hei," ujar Ichimaru, "kenapa tadi kau bilang arsenik nggak mempan?"

"Ah? Aku udah pernah coba masukkan arsenik. Dan buktinya _dia _masih hidup sampe sekarang, kan?"

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang bagus?"

Tousen mikir-mikir sebentar sebelum nyahut,

"Mo coba racun tikus?"


End file.
